yu yu hakusho meets dragon warrior 3
by sage gundam
Summary: the gang is traped in dw3


Yusuke is facing a demon the demon is about to cut his head off when time freezes then looks down at his wet pants and he hears a voice "say yes and all of you will be saved" Yusuke is thinking "and nobody will know you wet your pants" "sure" all of a sudden the gang is teleported in a game boy sp They all appeared to be pixels someone comes dressed mostly in blue another person behind him dresses in blue and white behind that one another all blue pixel character behind that one a all red pixel "welcome pick a class I'll tell you the information, a mage has low HP and STR the weapons and armor a mage can use are weak but a mage has high MP and has a lot of damaging spells, a thief has average stats with an exception of AGL with is above average and thieves can steal stuff after every battle they have MP but no battle spells" all of them notice a party a green pixel shouted out "BLAZE" and some fire hit a small blue pixel and everyone read miroku cast blaze slime A took 10 damage than another all red pixel swung his sickle it read on the bottom inuyasha attacked slime B took 20 damage slime B was defeated then It disappeared Kagome swung her spiny whip Kagome attacked slime A took 16 damage slime A was defeated slime C took 16 damage slime C was defeated all monsters were defeated "where is my tesiga" "I want my tesiga" yusuke and the rest of them moved away "as I was saying a cleric has a large variety of healing spells like revive clerics have average stats and have pretty good gear, a jester has average stats O.K. gear but they don't always do what you say can give themselves bad stats and can be helpful or hurt but can become a secret class without a certain item, dealers have average stats no battle spells but can give you extra gold after every battle, hero has above average stats in the following STR, VIT which gives you more HP and every thing else is about average but you can only have one in your party of four" hiei then shouts out "I WILL BE THE HERO" "all right"*writes something down on a piece of paper* "next is the fighter high STR and AGL no MP(magic) their equip gear is pretty low, a warrior has high VIT and STR but is lower in everything else they can equip just about anything. So pick your classes" "Fighter" yusuke said "Mage then the secret class" kuwabra said "Hero" hiei picked "Thief" kurama chose "Alright"*hits a button* the all red and the all blue pixel separated and the white/blue pixel separated too *hits a different button*yusuke and kurama and kuwabra joined zeros party It then read at the bottom xero cast return the four of them went to dharma. Yusuke tired to move out of the line but he could not xero spoke to the king it read on the bottom this is dharma temple. People gather here to switch classes. Do you wish to change classes? "Yes" who wishes to change classes "yusuke" what class does yusuke wish to take "fighter" let me confirm, you're willing to train again from level 1? "Yes" oh gods, we beg for your wise approval for yusuke to take a new class! Fine. Yusuke is now a fighter *yusuke became a fighter*"hey I look so cool" yusuke's equipment from the previous class has all been removed. Anyone else wish to change classes? "Yes" who wishes to change classes? "Kurama" what class does kurama wish to take "thief" let me confirm, you're willing to train again from level 1? "Yes" oh gods, we beg for your wise approval for kurama to take a new class! Fine. Kurama is now a thief *kurama became a thief* "cool looking pixel" Kurama's equipment from the previous class has been removed. Anyone else wish to change classes? "Yes" who wishes to change class "kuwabra" what class does kuwabra wish to take "mage" let me confirm you're willing to train from level 1? "Yes" oh gods, we beg for your wise approval for kuwabra to take a new class! Fine. Kuwabra is now a mage *kuwabra became a mage* "(in a old voice) hey I am old" *yusuke and kurama are laughing* (both at the same time) "do not die on us grand pa ha ha ha ha ha". On the bottom it read xero cast return *xeros party returned to aliahan* when hiei saw kuwabra as an old man he laughed so hard he got paralyzed *xero hit a button yusuke, kurama and kuwabra left the party and the all blue pixel and hiei joined * It read on the bottom magi cast numb off hiei is cured of paralyses *xero hit a button* then xero left the party then hiei joined the party and handed hiei a warp wing "use it then travel to dharma then enter the temple and you need this" gives hiei a legendary page(I made that item up for all those dw fans that know dw3) "there is a better idea, magi cast return to dharma then let hiei be the leader" it read on the bottom magi cast return the two of them went to dharma(at dharma) this is dharma temple. People gather here to switch classes. Do you wish to change classes? "Yes" who wishes to change classes "hiei" which class does hiei wish to take "hero" let me confirm you're willing to train from level 1? "Yes" oh gods, we beg for your wise approval for hiei to take a new class! Fine. hiei is now a hero *hiei became a hero* 


End file.
